


Lace

by jerk3max



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Trans Hank Anderson, Trans Male Character, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: Connor's first Valentine's Day.





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> hey! happy valentine's day everyone! I'm single as fuck!!! time to write hankco.
> 
> this was written entirely on my phone with no beta so excuse mistakes x

Valentine's Day was always, secretly, Hank's favourite time of year. 

He'd never admit it, not really wanting to be teased until retirement by his co-workers, but Hank loved romance. He loved spoiling his lovers with chocolates and roses, and he loved getting dressed up in fancy silks only to immediately rip them back off in the bedroom. 

He had told Connor about how great Valentine's is a few times, knowing the android wouldn't dare judge. Hank joked about his past flings and Connor's LED spun yellow as he talked. 

“She was so fucked up, we just watched movies in our lingerie,” Hank said. He remembers laughing, and patting Connor's thigh, “You'll never get to experience the joy of eating pizza high.”

“Was this before, or after marijuana was legalized, Hank?” Connor smirked, teasingly. He paused for a moment. “Could _we_ spend time together on Valentine's?”

Hank shrugged, “It's your call, Connor. You don't have to do anything just because I like it.”

Connor's LED remained yellow, “No. I want to. It will be my first Valentine's Day. I would like to spend it with you, Hank.” 

Hank remembers blushing up to his fucking ears.

He's blushing as he recalls the conversation, pulling up to his house after another long shift. 

Connor had returned home early, claiming he had other business to attend to. Hank was suspicious, to say the least.

He unlocks his front door, and something crunches beneath his feet.

Hank steps back in shock, worried he had stepped on something of Connor's, and he finally notices the trail of dried petals leading through the house. 

“Connor?” Hank calls, quickly shucking off his leather jacket. 

Connor pokes his head out of the bedroom, a grin breaking out across his face. “You're home.”

“I am,” Hank says, “Is this for me?” 

Connor smiles, walking out of the bedroom with footsteps so soft he hardly disturbs the petals. Hank's heart skips a beat at the sight of him, his slim body accentuated by a deep red lace bodysuit, a bow tied neatly between his pectorals. His cute cock is visible beneath all the lace, and Hank pinches his arm to make sure he's not dreaming.

“Fuck, Connor,” Hank moans. “You look amazing.”

Connor smiles, passing Hank a small gift box, “Go change, Hank. I will be in the bedroom, waiting for you.” 

Hank gulps and nods, quickly rushing past Connor. Connor slaps his ass as he passes, and Hank lets out a deep laugh.

He shuts the bathroom door behind him, setting Connor's gift in the sink. He pulls the neat red bow until it falls open. He slides the lid off and feels himself flush.

Connor had bought him a matching red lace babydoll nightdress.

Hank lifts it from the box with delicate hands, touching over the sheer material of the dress as he admires it. He hadn't worn anything like this in years.

He sits on the edge of the bath and kicks his shoes off, making quick and unceremonious work of his trousers and briefs. His growth is already erect, and Hank gives himself a few teasing strokes as he slips his shirt off. 

Fussing with the bralette straps, he slips the garment over his head, gently pulling it into place. The lace cups his pecs and he smiles down at the dress pooling around his thighs. Fuck, he looked good.

Hank smiles at his reflection as he walks back to the sink, shamelessly flexing in the mirror. He lets out a gentle laugh at Connor's newly stuck post-it notes, spelling out _'Love You!’_ across the tiles. There's a lipstick kiss against the glass. 

Hank shakes his head with a soft laugh, and notices another item in the box.

He pulls back the tissue paper and his heart races. There was a soft pink strapless-strapon resting in the bottom. 

He takes it out of the box and his blush spreads to his ears. Connor had really bought this for him? He could hardly believe it.

He carries the toy into the bedroom with him, and he nearly drops the damn thing at the sight of Connor.

He's laying on his stomach, one foot hooked over his ankle, and LED a vibrant blue. His bodysuit is pulled to one side, and between his perfect cheeks is a jewelled buttplug. Connor smirks up at Hank through his eyelashes.

“Fucking hell, Connor,” Hank breathes, “You look so fucking amazing.”

Connor wiggles his hips and smiles. “You do too, Hank.” He chuckles as Hank gently closes the door behind himself, “What are you standing there for? Get over here.” 

Hank nods, petals crunching beneath his feet as he walks. 

Connor rolls onto his back and lets Hank crawl between his legs. Hank tugs Connor's bodysuit further to the side until his cock springs free, and he wraps one big hand around it. Connor bites his lip and bucks into his hand.

“I'm guessing this means you want me to fuck you?” Hank smiles, placing the toy on Connor's stomach.

Connor looks away, blushing softly, “I do, Hank.”

Hank's smile curls into a smirk, “Well, you'll have to get me ready, Connor.”

Connor grips his thighs, “Sit on my face.”

It's Hank's turn to blush. 

Connor watches him with hooded eyes as Hank shuffles closer. Hank grips onto the headboard and Connor's hands slide to squeeze Hank's ass. He cranes his neck up, and swipes a deft tongue over Hank's folds.

Licking slowly, Connor's eyes flutter closed as he weaves his tongue over Hank's pussy. He dips his tongue into Hank's hole, and Hank holds a hand over his mouth as his thighs start to shake. Connor wraps his lips around Hank's growth and Hank lets out a deep, gravelly moan. 

“Fuck, Connor-” Hank gasps, bearing down on Connor's face as Connor licks at his hole again. A moan vibrates through his chest and Connor looks up at him, smugly. “You better not be analysing me.”

Connor's eyes crease and Hank knows he's smirking, “Never, Hank.” He says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hank goes to retort but Connor licks at him again, and Hank's mind is blank. He tips his head back as Connor delves his tongue deeper into Hank, and Hank shudders as Connor moves his hand to stroke Hank's growth.

Connor weaves his eager tongue between Hank's folds again, and Hank bites his lip.

He pulls away from Connor, and he swears he hears Connor whine from the loss.

Hank shifts to one side, and Connor sits up beside him, holding out the strapless-strapon.

“Can I…?” Connor starts, and Hank nods.

Connor's LED spins yellow as he gently pushes the bulb into Hank, the rest of the toy standing erect and pretty against his skin. The tip brushes against the hem of his dress and lifts it gently, and Connor gets a distant look in his eyes as he looks over Hank. 

“Hey, Earth to Connor,” Hank hums. 

Connor looks up at him, a glint in his eye, “Sorry, Hank. I was just… Saving that mental image for later.”

Hank laughs, “Okay, but if I find out Niles sees that the next time you interface you'll be in the doghouse, kid.” 

Connor laughs and rocks forward onto his shins, kissing Hank softly, “Noted.” He pauses, nose brushing Hank's own. He strokes the tip of Hank's toy, “Are we… Going to put this to good use?” 

Hank hums, a deep low noise rising from his chest. Connor bites his lip and strokes him again, and Hank dips forward to kiss him. Connor opens his mouth and licks at Hank's teeth, and Hank grips his hair to yank his head back. He licks down Connor's neck and Connor lets out a soft moan.

“Fuck me, Hank,” Connor whispers, gasping as Hank pinches his nipple. He whimpers out stifled moans as Hank presses against his thirium pump. “Fuck me.”

Hank smiles against his neck and sits back, easily pushing Connor down onto the mattress. Connor spreads his legs and grins as Hank crawls between them.

Hank shifts the crotch of his bodysuit to the side, and Connor bites his lip as Hank grips the bottom of his buttplug. He slowly pulls it out, and Connor's toes curl.

“Relax, Connor,” Hank hums. 

Connor nods.

Hank pushes his thighs back to his torso, keeping his thumb hooked in the material and exposing Connor's pert little hole. 

He shuffles back slightly, and dips his head to lick at Connor. 

Connor's LED flashes bright red. 

He chokes out a moan and arches his back, a moan ripping from this throat as Hank licks at him again, dipping his tongue into Connor's self-lubricating hole. Connor's thighs shiver as Hank strokes him, working his tongue into Connor's hole. 

He licks up, over Connor's smooth perineum to his cute balls, pulled tight by arousal. Hank sucks one into his mouth and Connor gasps again, hand gripping Hank's wavy hair. Hank squeezes his cock, drawing his foreskin back up over his aching head and softly back down, and Hank can hardly believe he's not holding real skin. 

“Hank, _please_ ,” Connor begs, panting. “Fuck, I need you inside me.”

Hank pulls off with a wet pop and grins. 

He sits up again, tugging his nightdress up as he lines himself up with Connor's waiting hole. 

Biting his lip, Connor rests a hand on Hank's soft tummy as Hank slowly enters him. The thick head of the toy slips in, and Connor moans, a grin breaking out across his face.

His LED turns vibrant pink as Hank tugs Connor towards him. 

Connor's mouth falls open in a silent moan as Hank gently rocks into him, Connor's cock twitching against his stomach. Connor whimpers as Hank presses flush against him, his head rolling back into the pillows. His chest heaves and Hank draws a hand across his stomach.

“Take a second, Con.” Hank says, voice low and soft.

“You just feel so good, Hank,” Connor says, “I can't help it.”

Hank smiles, pressing deeper as he leans over to kiss Connor. Connor gasps and wraps his arms around Hank's neck. 

Hank softly thrusts and Connor kisses him again. 

Fucking into Connor slowly, Hank slides his arms under Connor's back, hugging him close as he rolls his hips. Connor moans into his neck and draws his fingers through Hank's hair.

Connor rocks back against Hank's cock, legs wrapping around Hank's hips. He hooks his ankles behind Hank's back, and Hank growls in his ear.

Hank reaches down to stroke Connor, precum dripping down his fingers as he does. Connor's legs quiver with each movement and he nuzzles against Hank's neck.

“I'm gonna cum,” Connor whispers, toes curling. 

“Do it, Connor,” Hank growls, “I'm so fucking close too.”

“Don't stop fucking me until you cum,” Connor gasps out, nails digging into Hank's freckled shoulders. 

Hank nods, grunting. He angles his hips and thrusts deeper into Connor, and Connor lets out a shrill moan. 

He cums over Hank's hand, fake semen pooling between the intricate lace of his bodysuit. Connor tightens around Hank's toy, and Hank gasps out a moan. 

Hank falls forward as he orgasms, quickly throwing a hand out to keep his balance. Connor lets out a soft whirring noise as his internal fans attempt to cool him down, and he leans up to kiss Hank's chin.

He pulls out gently, and flops down onto the bed beside Connor.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Hank,” Connor hums, rolling over to kiss Hank again.

“Fucking hell, Connor,” Hank breathes, “That was incredible.”

Connor blushes and entwines his fingers with Hank's own. 

“All for you.”

Hank nods, rolling back over to kiss Connor deeply. Connor holds on to the lace on his bra, and tugs him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
>  have a good day/night wherever yall are!
> 
> follow my dbh twitter @fagconnor800 <3


End file.
